1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a mechanism of cell selection by a user equipment (UE) for selecting a cell that corresponds to a candidate frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multi subscriber identification Module (SIM) user equipment (UE), such as a dual SIM dual standby (DSDS), a single radio frequency (RF) antenna is shared by both SIMs. Data throughput, in a specific radio access technology (RAT) is affected as the RF is occupied by other SIMs for a significant amount of time. This can be complemented by choosing frequencies, where the UE can achieve better through put according to a different RAT.
In single SIM operation, a multi-carrier configuration will always give a better user experience in terms of data throughput, at the cost of additional battery and processing resources.
A cellular operator may implement multi-carrier cellular technologies like long term evolution/global system for mobile/code division multiple access (LTE/GSM/CDMA) in certain frequencies and bands. This depends on frequencies/bands allocated to a particular operator in a certain geographical area. It may happen that in a particular band, an operator has only a single frequency allocated to it. But in another band same operator has multiple frequencies allocated, so multi-carrier high speed packet access (HSPA)/LTE/GSM/CDMA can be implemented in that band. It is known that the UE will experience better throughput in multi-carrier HSPA/LTE/GSM/CDMA technology as compared to single carrier technology. In the existing systems, although there is a multi-carrier frequency in a geographical area of the UE, it cannot select a cell that corresponds to the multi-carrier frequency, and therefore results in reduced throughput.